Lovers
by MasterFinland
Summary: Boys will be boys, especially when they're in love. Oneshots. Muiltipairings. Requests welcome. TsukiYama, KageHina, KuroKen, LevYaku, DaiSuga, AsaNoya, BokuAka, Tanashita, UkaTake, IwaOi. Also on AO3.
1. KuroKen -- Naps

**KuroKen**

Work was something Kuroo didn't particularly like. While he was good at his job, and he didn't exactly hate said job, he just didn't like to work. It was a chore. But, he needed money.

Money for his house, his car. Money for groceries and taxes and bills. He needed money for Kenma, too. He, Kenma, and their unborn daughter.

Kuroo sighed, sticking his keys in the lock of the back door. They jingled when he turned them, the door getting caught in the little rug Kenma insisted on keeping in front of the door. Kuroo tried to argue with him about it, but never won, of course. He was a sucker for the little guy.

He gave an irritated grunt, shoving the door harder and closing it behind him once he finally got inside. He ran a hand through his mess of hair, sighing and kicking his shoes off. He noted dully that the lights were off, meaning his little omega was probably napping. But he was so tired, that he completely forgot the little sign Kenma gave and called out for him in confusion.

"Kitten?" He tossed his bag on the couch, frown deepening. He peeked into the bedroom around the corner of the deep purple room. When he saw the lump of mother and child beneath the blankets stir, he smiled warmly.

"Tetsu?" Kenma slowly sat up, large belly getting in the way of any quick movements.

"Hey, baby. I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly, pushing off the doorframe and walking quietly to the bed. He sat down on the pale yellow, quilted mattress.

"S'okay." The blond whispered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Did'ja need something?" He turned to look at at his lover.

"No, kitten. Go back to bed." Kuroo gave his baby-mama a gentle smile, reaching over to pat his swollen tummy. He helped Kenma lie back down, doing the same next to him. He wrapped his arms around his hugely pregnant mate, feeling their little girl lightly kicking against his wrist. The dark haired male grinned, exhaustion making itself prominent.

"Love you, Tetsurou…" Kenma's eyes fluttered closed, his arm wrapping around his belly of a balloon.

"I love you too, Kenma." He chuckled, shifting to kiss the omega's sweaty head. "Have a nice nap, sweetheart." The blond grunted softly, snuggling against his mate. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his omega in response, nuzzling into his bi-colored hair.

Maybe his shitty job was worth it.

Because Kenma was worth it.


	2. DaiSuga -- Interruptions

Daichi rolled over in their shared bed, wrapping his arms around his lover with a content sigh. The brightly shining sun coming through the window at nine o'clock woke him, and he had absolutely no desire to go back to sleep. Not anymore.

He pulled the soft, warm body close, nuzzling against the slightly sweaty neck and inhaling. His barely smaller lover giggled, rolling over in his arms.

"Morning, Dai."

"Morning, baby." Daichi grinned, leaning forward and nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mm… Good. I had a very… mm… nice dream…" Koushi purred, moving to straddle his mate's waist. Daichi smirked, placing his hands on the omega's hips. He loved when the omega woke up this way, feisty and turned on. It made more some very interesting mornings.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned softly. "And what was this dream about?"

Koushi hummed, sliding his hands up Daichi's white cotton t-shirt, tracing the hard muscles off his chest and stomach.

"Jesus, you look so beautiful…" The omega flushed.

"Sh-Shut up, Daichi…" He whispered, eye lidded as he leaned down to press their lips together. His smooth hands moved from the alpha's chest to cup his dark cheeks, massaging his thumbs over the swell of fat and muscle in his jaw. He giggled into the kiss after a moment, giving a little shake of his hips.

"B-Babe-"

"I dreamt of you." Koushi whispered huskily, pulling his face away just enough so that he could speak before he kissed the man beneath him once again. "Your hands were everywhere… Touching me wherever and whenever you could…"

Daichi shuddered, squeezing his mate's wide hips.

"You started by touching my butt…" He whispered, moving his hips. Daichi took the hint, releasing Suga's hips to instead grab his full-figured rear, giving a light squeeze to the squishy flesh. The pale-gray haired omega let out a soft moan, pressing against Daichi's hands.

"Like this?"

"Just like that…" He breathed. "You teased me with your mouth and hands until I couldn't take it anymore…" Daichi nearly purred, his grip tightening on his lover's ass.

Daichi sat up with ease, Suga falling into his lap. He barely had time to make sound before the alpha was kissing him deeply, starting with his mouth and moving to his jaw and chin. Once he was satisfied with the amount of love Koushi had been given on his face, he moved towards the pale, silk-like flesh of his neck, bare and glistening with sweat.

"Shit, Daichi…" Suga huffed into his mate's ear, nails digging into the cotton fabric of the taller male's shirt. His nails scratched against Daichi's back, and he shuddered with pleasure.

The dark haired alpha blew a puff of air out triumphantly, a smirk on his face. Usually he had to work harder to get Suga wound up this much. He could feel Koushi's half-hard cock through their clothes, pressing against his stomach.

"Not too loud now, Koushi. We don't want a certain someone to barge in on us, do we?" Daichi hummed teasingly, nipping at the side of Suga's neck, a moan spilling from the omega's lips.

"N-No…" Suga moaned, making no effort to keep quiet, as he knew he should. He arched up when Daichi bit into a particularly sensitive spot, moaning lewdly.

"Hush, Kou." The alpha whispered, squeezing the silver fox's hips and eliciting another loud moan. "Seriously, Koushi. You're going to wake him up."

"I don't care, Daichi…" Koushi whimpered, giving a light buck of his hips.

"You're going to care when he wakes up and comes in here in the middle of everything." Daichi reasoned, gently massaging the plump hips in his grasp. "Just relax."

The omega gasped softly, rolling his hips with a nod. He chewed his swollen bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, though it wasn't very effective. He continued to lightly grind against his mate and husband, whimpering loudly. Eventually, he buried his face into Daichi's neck and shoulder, his moans caught against the darker man's skin. His hands were fisting tightly into the back on Daichi's shirt, tugging every few seconds.

Daichi loved watching his mate try to be quiet. He supposed he was some sort of sadist, in a way, but he hardly cared. It was wonderful to listen to Koushi's choked and muffled moans and gasps. It was wonderful feeling him grind and buck his hips involuntarily, especially when Daichi was barely touching him, teasing him, even. He knew he was torturing Suga, and he loved it.

"Ah, Daichi… Please…" Koushi whispered against his shoulder. "Please, it's not enough…"

"What should I do, Kou?" He teased gently, nipping at the shell of his mate's ear. He knew exactly what the omega wanted- he just wanted to hear him ask. Koushi whined, body trembling.

"Please, I need your fingers…"

"Coming right up." Daichi mumbled, slowly tugging Suga's boxers and fluffy pajama pants down, the omega lifting his hips in assistance. "Grab the lube, sweetheart." He whispered against Koushi's neck, pressing soft kisses to the hot, flushed flesh.

"Fuck, Daichi…" Koushi groaned softly, practically shoving the lube into his mate's hands.

"Patience, grasshopper." Daichi grinned, squirting some of the cold, blueish colored lube onto his fingers. He made sure to spread the gooey substance evenly across his middle and pointer fingers, warming it easily. He gently massaged Suga's left hip with one hand, moving the other around the curve of his ass. He could feel Koushi's cheek against his chest, the omega watching him intently as little pants of anticipation left his pink, kiss-swollen lips.

"Oh gods-" Koushi arched as Daichi entered his pointer finger into his tight ring of muscles, slowly and carefully wiggling it around. The alpha waited until his mate had loosened before beginning to pump the digit, unhurried and attentive. "Fuck, Daichi, like that, like that… Oh! There!" He keened, arching up.

Daichi cooed lightly. "Quiet, Koushi." He pressed his middle finger in beside the first, curling the digits against the spot that made his mate cry out in ecstasy.

Suga held back a scream, the sound coming out as a strangled groan. "Oh gods, Daichi!" He pressed his face into the alpha's neck, mewling. Daichi continued pressing his fingers into the spot, occasionally scissoring the two as he rubbed the omega's right hip.

"Tell me when you want another," he crooned, beginning to kiss and nip lightly at Koushi's shoulder. He made a low grumbling sound in the back of his throat, the vibrations from his chest meant to calm his mate.

"N-Now! Now!" Suga gasped, giving a rather rough buck of his hips.

"Okay, okay. Shh…" Daichi soothed. "Just breathe." He eased his ring finger into his lover, spreading the fingers with each thrust.

"Fuck, Dai…" Suga huffed, whining softly. "I need you now… Please…" He was nearly sobbing, grip tightening on his lover's shoulders. Daichi carefully removed his fingers and shifted the both of them, laying back against the pillows, hands moving to the ample hips of his silver haired mate. Suga gave a shaky sigh, reaching back around himself to take Daichi's slick cock into his hand.

"Relax. Take your time." He said softly, almost a whisper, barely a murmur, rubbing circles onto the flesh he held in his calloused hands.

Koushi nodded, inhaling sharply as the head of the alpha's cock pressed into him. He moved his hands to rest on Daichi's stomach, slowly sliding down on his penis. He moaned lewdly, rolling his hips once he adjusted.

"The girth of your dick is ridiculous, Captain~" Suga smirked down at him, face flushed and glistening with sweat. Said alpha flushed prettily up to his ears and down to his shoulders, squeezing the omega's hips.

"D-Don't say things like that…" Koushi giggled, raising his hips before dropping them again with a groan.

"Fuck…" Koushi moaned, easily gaining a steady rhythm. Daichi eventually began helping him bounce, lifting his hips with each thrust. The two lay covered in sweat, soft groans, pants, and grunts the only thing in the bedroom making noise other than the bedsprings. Soft, sweet words were whispered, along with occasional 'I love you's.

"Momma?"

Suga froze, Daichi stilling beneath him. Their eyes met for a moment before Daichi pulled the covers over their hips. Suga turned, forcing a smile on his flushed and sweating face.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mama… Mama 'm hungry…" The silver-haired four-year-old held onto the door handle, rubbing his big brown eyes sleepily.

"O-Oh okay, baby…" He bit his pink lips. "What would-"

"Will you make me chocolate chips pancakes?" Suga smiled, forgetting for a moment that he and his husband were still very intimately connected beneath the covers.

"Of course I will, Hota." He shifted, making Daichi hiss in pleasure. "Oh, oops." Koushi whispered. "Sorry."

"Mama…" Hotaru whined softly, tugging on the door.

"Hold on, pumpkin. Let mama get dressed and then I'll come make you breakfast." He smiled, feeling panic rise as the toddler started moving. "Go on down and wait."

The tiny boy nodded, giving a large yawn. "M'kay…" He turned and toddled down to the kitchen.

Once his footsteps had disappeared, Suga let out a breath of relief. Daichi began to rub the omega's hips, sighing as well.

Koushi giggled, lifting himself up and letting Daichi's flaccid cock from from his anus. "We'll continue later, 'kay?" He pecked the alpha's lips before rising from the bed. He pulled his underwear and pajamas on before going down the hall to the kitchen, beginning to make his son breakfast.

As Suga watched his son stuff his face, chocolate smeared across his chubby cheeks, he smiled warmly, love radiating off his being.

As far as interruptions went, this wasn't so bad.


	3. LevYaku -- The Secret

Lev had been avoiding him for about a week, and it was seriously starting to piss the short male off. It had been pissing it off since he figured it out, but he was just steadily becoming more and more irate. They _lived_ together, for fuck's sake. They were _mates_.

Yaku gave a loud huff, yanking the refrigerator door open to peer for something sweet to calm his nerves. Lev was _so_ lucky he was at work.

"Damn him!" Yaku snarled, slamming the door closed. That fucker took all of his Reese's Cups! Again! Yaku was going to _kill_ the oblivious alpha.

Yaku walked around the kitchen, seething. He kicked a few cabinets and angrily grumbled for about twenty minutes before hearing soft mewling. He froze, looking around in confusion.

 _What the fuck?_

Yaku forced himself to ignore his anger for a moment to concentrate on the sound, hearing it again not thirty seconds later. He almost began to gravitate towards the origin of the small yips, nose wrinkled and brow furrowed in confusion. Had Lev let something in earlier when he left? Had Yaku forgotten to close the bathroom window after his shower that morning?

He made it to the bedroom, the meowing gaining volume very quickly. The omega sniffed the air, helping him to pinpoint almost exactly where the sound was.

He practically ripped the closet door open - because _how the fuck could a cat get into it if the door was closed?_ \- and immediately froze up.

There, in the farthest corner of Lev's side of the closet, curled up in the alpha's old Nekoma jersey, was a tiny white kitten. Yaku slowly walked over, trying not to scare the bundled animal.

"Hi there, sweetie." He cooed with so much gentleness it almost scared him, crouching down beside the cat, who had begun to mewl again. "How did you get in here?" He reached out, lightly stroking the soft fur beneath his fingers. The kitten leaned against his touch, purring now that someone was beside it. Yaku couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in his throat.

"You're just a big cuddle bug, huh?" He carefully placed his hands around the cat's fat middle, lifting it up and laying it against his chest. The little animal immediately nudged it's head against Yaku's chin, making the omega laugh softly. "Well hello there."

Yaku shifted so he was laying down on his back, the kitten kneading against his chest. It was then Yaku noticed the strange 'things' against the silvery-white fur of the cat's back left leg. It looked like a makeshift splint, made of some sort of rod and some bandaging.

"What happened to you, little one?"

"She broke her leg, Yaku-san…" There was a soft voice from the door, causing Yaku's head to snap towards it.

"Oh…" Morisuke found himself frowning, turning back towards the warmth settled against his chest and stomach.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for keeping her…" Lev mumbled, sheepishly staring at them. "I mean, we don't really have the money for a vet bill, so I looked up what to do… She's usually really quiet… How'd you find her?" Lev crouched down beside them, looking rather guilty.

"I'm not mad, Lev." The omega smiled. "She was making a lot of noise, so I followed the sound."

"Really?! You're not upset?!" Lev was clearly so relieved and excited, and it made Yaku laugh from his position on the floor.

"Of course not-"

"Can we keep her?! Oh please, Morisuke! Please, please?" Lev was right in his lover's face, eyes wide and pleading, the stupidest grin lighting up his pale features. "Please! I'll take good care of her and I'll always remember to feed her!"

 _He sounds like a child begging his parents for a pet._ Yaku smirked.

"Mm… I don't know, Lev… A cat is a lot of responsibility…"

"Oh _please_ , Morisuke! Please! I swear on volleyball I'll be responsible and take care of her!" The younger was almost in tears now, and Yaku couldn't help but chuckle out loud.

"I was just teasing you, Lev. Relax, of course you can keep her." He reached up and took the alpha's face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Why exactly did you hide her from me?"

"I thought… Maybe you'd be mad… O-Or something…" He stuttered, still red from their kiss.

"You're so ridiculous."

"Sometimes I feed her potato chips. Y'know, the baked ones." He said suddenly, seeming not to have even heard the loving insult. "She likes 'em." He smiled. Yaku rolled his eyes.

"You know that's probably bad for her, right?" Yaku cradled the kitten in his arms, finally sitting up.

"Yeah… But anything she likes that much can't really be that bad, can it?" Yaku resisted the urge to say something about cocaine, biting his lip to hold back a smile at the inappropriate thought.

"I suppose not." He hummed, setting the cat back down on the jacket. "What's her name?"

"Anastasia."

"A Russian name? Lev, you don't even speak Russian." Yaku gave him a look.

"It's a pretty name, Morisuke!" The omega rolled his eyes.

"I guess. Now, come on. We have to go buy things for your new kitty cat."

"Don't you mean our new kitty cat, Yaku-san?" Lev followed him from the closet, blinking at him with wide eyes. Morisuke blushed, turning his face away.

"Yeah…"

And so, The Yaku-Haiba household gained a new member.


	4. KageHina -- December 22

"Tobio-chan~" Hinata sat on the bed, leaning over and lightly shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. "Tobio-chan, it's time to wake up~" He cooed his words gently to the quietly snoring alpha.

The lump beneath the covers groaned and shifted, but made no further move to awaken. Hinata giggled, giving Kageyama's shoulder another shake.

"C'mon, Tobio. I made your favorite for breakfast!" He wrapped his entire body around the setter. "Wake up, birthday boy!"

"Go away, Shou…" The bundle grumbled, curling up further. He made no move to shake the ray of sunshine off of him, however.

"Come oooonnnnnn, Kageyama Tobio!" Hinata shook him again, harder this time.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to sleep in on my birthday?" Hinata giggled.

"I guess… But I already made breakfast, so, up!" He yanked the blankets off of Kageyama with a surprising amount of force, causing the dark-haired male to yelp and struggle to pull the covers back over himself. It was cold, and he only wore a tank top and boxers.

"Give those back, dumbass!"

"No!" Hinata grinned, hopping off the bed, the bundle of blankets almost covering his face.

"Yes, butthead! It's cold!"

"Well, stupid, maybe you shouldn't sleep in a tank top and boxers in the middle of December!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kageyama flushed brightly. "It gets really hot in here at night!" Hinata laughed loudly.

"You're so silly, Tobio." He flashed the taller male a bright smile, making said male flush rather prettily.

"Sh-Shut up, Shou…" He mumbled. The omega giggled again, dropping the blankets in a pile at the end of the bed before crawling up to rest beside the other boy. He nestled up against the flushed alpha, letting a soft purr slip past his lips.

"I love you, Tobio." He spoke so softly that Kageyama wasn't even sure he'd heard him. Hinata inhaled his alpha's scent, sighing sweetly afterwards. He moved so he was sitting comfortably in Tobio's lap, legs trapping his waist and arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Happy birthday, dumbass." He whispered, taking the other boy's face into his hands and pressing their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss.

Tobio massaged Hinata's wide hips with his thumbs, kissing him back with just as much care as the redhead in his lap gave to him. When they pulled away, the alpha pressed their foreheads together, eyes still shut.

"What brought on such sweetness?" He finally spoke, his voice subdued. Their lips were still just barely apart, Shouyou eyeing the glistening redness of his partner's own.

"I don't know…" He responded softly, stroking Tobio's tan cheek with his thumb. "I just thought you needed to know." He hummed, finally pulling their faces apart. Tobio cracked a smile, eyes fluttering open.

"Well, I love you too." He hummed, bringing his lover in for another kiss.

"Mm… I wanna give you part of your present now…" Hinata purred, pressing more kisses to the alpha's lips.

"That's so cheesy, Shou…" Tobio snorted, face red.

Hinata pouted, face taking on the same tint as the boy he was sitting on. "You're mean! I'm trying to be sexy!" Kageyama laughed, throwing his head back. "Tobio! Stop!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He snorted, the sound so unattractive even Hinata wasn't able to force the smile from his face. "You're just so _bad_ at this stuff!"

"Says you, meanie!" His comment only served to make the raven's laughter even more violently, until Kageyama was almost crying, his stomach tight and aching from the intensity. Shouyou lightly shoved his boyfriend in the chest, giggling along with him.

A few minutes later, Tobio's laughter died down. "Sorry." He giggled, face still flushed.

"It's okay." The omega pecked his lover's lips, shifting from his lap. "Now, c'mon! Breakfast is getting cold!" He jumped off the bed, rocketing down the hall before the blue-eyed setter could say anything.

Tobio smirked, shaking his head and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

Considering all he wanted to do was sleep in on his birthday, he had no problems with today's events so far.


	5. TsukiYama -- The Cure for a Lonely Omega

"Tadashi, I very strongly do not want to get a cat." Tsukishima grumbled softly, making no move to actually fight his boyfriend, who was practically dragging him along the sidewalk.

"Well, since you won't let me have a baby, this is the next best thing. Plus, we're not getting a cat- we're getting a kitten. There's a difference."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "A baby is a lot of responsibility."

"Tsukki!"

"What? It is." He grunted.

Yamaguchi pouted, shooting a light glare at his lover. "Don't be a prick, Kei."

Tsukishima let out a long sigh through his nose. "Don't be mad, Tadashi."

"I'll be mad if I want to be." The omega huffed, freckles standing out against the light blush on his cheeks.

Tsukishima groaned softly, just barely loud enough for the omega to hear. "Goddammit… Fine, 'Dashi, we can get a fucking cat."

Yamaguchi stopped walking. "No, I don't want to get a kitty if you're going to be mean!" The alpha groaned at the sight of his mate, the smaller boy's shoulders trembling. Kei knew he was fighting back tears, not wanting to let Tsukishima know how truly upset he was.

"Tadashi…" He forced a low grumble out of his chest, meant to soothe the boy. "Come here."

"No." The omega choked.

"Yes, Tadashi. Come here." He moved closer to the freckled boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"No, Kei! Get off of me!" Yamaguchi sobbed, thrashing around violently. He continued to cry and move for a while before finally going lax, Tsukishima simply just holding him. Kei continued with the low rumble in his chest, knowing the sound relaxed the omega.

"Why is this so important to you?" Kei asked quietly after a few minutes of tenderly massaging his smaller lover's lower back, pressing his nose into Yamaguchi's temple lovingly.

Yamaguchi sniffled, nuzzling against Tsukishima's scent glands. "I just…" He started, choking on his words a little. "You're gone all the time for work, and I'm home alone unless the school calls for me to sub… I'm lonely…" Kei grunted.

"Why didn't you just say something?" The alpha murmured, pressing a few gentle kisses to Yamaguchi's temple.

"I didn't want to be a bother…" Kei's arms tightened around his lover, obviously upset.

"You are _never_ a bother to me, Tadashi." He growled, squeezing his omega. "I can't leave my job… But I wouldn't mind getting a cat, I suppose, if it made you happy."

Yamaguchi lit up. "Really?!" He turned to his boyfriend with shining eyes, practically vibrating with excitement.

Kei gave him a small nod.

"Yay! Thank you, Tsukki!" He laughed, pecking the taller man's lips before grabbing his wrist and beginning to drag him along again. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kei _really_ wished he had the ability to deny his future mate.

The alpha sighed, running a hand through his hair. He idled along behind the freckled boy, listening to him coo to every cat they passed. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. It _smelled_ in here.

"You're taking too long, Tadashi, it's just a cat." Yamaguchi turned to him, hands on his hips and pout on his face.

"This is an important decision, Kei. You can't just grab the first animal you see and know you'll be happy with it. You have to wait until you find one that makes your heart stop and then after that you just _know_." He turned back around, continuing on. Kei let out a sigh through his nose.

After another few minutes of searching, Yamaguchi gave a loud gasp and shot over to the last cage on the wall. Inside the crate was a large, orange cat, heavy fur and a sour look on his face. His eyes were a bright golden shade, and his paws and stomach were white.

"This one, Kei!"

"That one? He looks mean, Tadashi. Didn't you want a cat to cuddle you or something?" He wrinkled his nose, giving the omega a distasteful look.

"This is the one I want, Tsukki!" He cooed, opening up the crate. He reached out to stroke the kitty behind his ears, cooing sweetly when the animal began to purr. "Awe~!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, waving over the saleswoman waiting in the room for them.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. He wants this one." He motioned to the cat.

"He wants… Kanako?" She gave the alpha a strange look. Kei nodded. The woman continued giving him a strange look before heading out to get started on the paperwork.

"Come on, Tadashi, get him and let's go."

"Come pet him, Kei! He's so soft!" Yamaguchi lifted the large cat into his arms, nuzzling into the fur on his head. Tsukishima rolled his head, reaching out to brush his fingers against the cat's ears. The cat, Kanako, Tsukishima remembered, pressed against his hand with an even louder purr than before. Kei flushed.

"He's cute… I guess…" He muttered, making the omega staring up at him with so much love Kei was almost sure it had to be hurting him smile largely.

"I think so too~" Tadashi giggled, leaning against the alpha's shoulder as they cuddled their new cat.

 _Yeah,_ Tadashi thought, _I can wait for a baby._


	6. UkaTake-Thursdays Really Are the Hardest

"Up, Keishin. I have to get to work, and so do you."

"Ten more minutes, Sensei…" The young Ukai rolled onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head with a groan.

Ittetsu giggled softly behind his hand at the name. "I already let you sleep in late since you showered last night. Now c'mon. Breakfast is getting cold and I can't be late."

"Ugh…" He grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his messy blond locks. "I don't want to go to work."

"I know, sweetie. But you have to." Takeda hummed softly, moving to sit beside his lover. He placed a hand on Ukai's back, massaging the tense muscles gently. His lover relaxed immediately beneath his touch.

"Work is stupid." He sighed.

Takeda laughed. "I honestly couldn't agree with you more." Keishin sighed, running a hand through his hair again.

"Do you know where I put my cigarettes last night?"

"I tucked them into the nightstand." The shorter man hummed, rising from the bed. He was obviously displeased by something. "Move quickly please."

"I know you want me to quit, Itte, but I can't fuckin' cold turkey it when that Nekoma match is coming up so soon." The young coach grunted, swinging his short-clad legs over the bedside. The red shorts rode up his legs, baring most of his tanned, toned thighs. Takeda sighed before speaking.

"Yeah, I know, Keishin. But I'm getting kind of sick of constantly coughing because of smoke and tasting cigarettes when we kiss."

Ukai stood, stretching his arms over his head. "Yeah, yeah, I get it… I won't have one until after breakfast." He mumbled, making his way over to the chestnut dresser to find a shirt. Takeda smiled, moving towards the shared bathroom.

"Thank you~" He sang, running a brush through his hair briefly. "Do you think I need a haircut, Kei-Kei-chan?" He shook his head a little, the curls bouncing.

"I like your hair the way it is." Ukai grunted, walking behind him to grab his toothbrush. "Maybe trim your bangs a little. I like being able to look into your eyes when I fuck you." Ukai grinned, placing a light smack to the short man's rear on his way back to the sink.

Takeda froze, face beginning to burn. "K-Keishin!"

Ukai laughed. "What, babe?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" He whined, covering his face in his hands. This did little to conceal his embarrassment, however, as he was red up to his ears. His lover couldn't help but grin, beginning to brush his teeth. A moment later he was spitting the foamy substance into the sink before rinsing his mouth.

"You're ridiculous, Ittetsu."

"And you're a cheeky brat this morning. Doesn't mean anything." He huffed playfully, lightly smacking the back of Keishin's shoulders before draping himself around the taller, younger man. "You're so mean to me." He pouted at him through the mirror. Ukai grinned at his boyfriend.

"Sorry babe." He craned his neck to peck Takeda's cheek before wiggling out of his arms. "Lemme go change into my sweatpants and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Takeda moved towards the bedroom door.

"Okay. I made scrambled eggs. You want syrup on them today?" He looked over at his lover with bright, chocolate eyes, leaning against the doorframe slightly.

"Yes please." Keishin grinned, pulling his blue t-shirt over his head.

"You eat such weird food, Kei-Kei-chan." Ukai rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't put hot sauce on everything." The blond snorted, turning towards the other male.

"Rude!" Takeda turned to him and huffed playfully, hands on his hips. "It's not that weird!"

"It's pretty weird, Ittetsu." The young Ukai pulled his hair back with a sigh, turning and making his way over to the tiny man.

"You're so mean~!" Takeda whined, a pout on his lips and a flush on his face.

"You're more of a high schooler than I am! And I'm younger than you!" Keishin grinned, leaning over and pecking Takeda's puckered lips. Takeda laughed, wrapping his arms around Ukai's shoulders, kissing him back lightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" He teased when they pulled back.

"Not at all." Ukai pressed their lips together once more before pulling away. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

"Mm… Yeah, okay." Takeda smiled.

Thursdays were the day before Friday, the day before he had two days without work. Thursdays sucked. But, with Keishin, they were bearable. And that was just fine with him.


End file.
